


Loving Enemies

by LuckySS_Shipper



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: All bros - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magic-Users, Olden Times, Some more bro-y than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySS_Shipper/pseuds/LuckySS_Shipper
Summary: A tree to which ruined a frienship, fix it and turns it into something more..





	Loving Enemies

They boys giggled as they fought with sticks, playfully pushing each other. They snuck out of their houses (more like castles) so they could play with each other like they had always done. They knew their parents would be furious if they found out so they would only be gone thirty minutes each day to see one another. Seeing a large hill they smiled as they looked at one another knowing they had the same thought in mind. Grabbing each other's hand the rolled down the hill with great speed. The fun came to an abrupt halt as the young child with raven dyed hair slammed their head into a nearby tree. 

"Oh my lord, Evan are you okay?!" The other young child with hazel hair asked with a face of worry and struggled to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape. "Yeah Jon I'm fine just a small scratch," Evan had stated holding his now bleeding head. Taking one glance at Jon he burst out laughing followed by the laughter of his close friend. Looking at the tree he noticed something, "Whoa Jon look! This tree has weird colored leaves!" 

Jonathan gasped when he noticed, "Oh my god dude that looks so cool! Are you sure we should be here though? Isn't that the tree they told us not to touch?" Evan just scoffed and smiled at him which made Jonathan smile as well, "I'm certain we're supposed to be here and I highly doubt it. It's a 1 in 100 chance this could be the same old tree. Come on let's take a closer look at it, I promise you will be fine. And if someone tries to attack us then I'll protect you." He said with a smile, holding his tiny hand out which Jonathan grabbed reluctantly. 

"I can protect myself thank you very much." Jonathan said as they started to walk towards the tree, Evan simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. As they got closer they noticed how tall the tree actually was, towering over them. They raised their hands to touch it at the same time, "Three...two...on-" They jerked forward, touching the tree from the sound of screaming behind them.

"JONATHAN?! GET AWAY FROM THAT TREE!"

"EVAN?! GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

The children quickly pulled back and looked at their mothers', fear evident on their small faces. Evan turned to Jonathan, "One of your guards saw you didn't they?" Jonathan nodded with a nervous smile on his face. Evan could only sigh, "Great."

Evan's mom, Marla, was fueled with anger from the sight of a small cut located on the top left of Evan's forehead and the fact that they nearly touched the ancient tree. "Jona! Look what your disgraceful son did to my little Evan! He cut him!" 

Jonathan's mother, Jona, scoffed, "Don't speak of my son like that and I doubt that he cut your son, he has more respect than you'll ever have!" She then said in a menacing whisper, "More respect than someone who is 3x his age, you're the disgraceful one." 

"As long as you keep your son and filthy mouth away from me and MY son, I would be glad to never see you again." Marla said with anger. "Same goes to you." Jona said, not waiting for a response she turned and walked away while holding onto Jonathan's wrist tight. Evan watched from a distance and saw Jonathan turn to look at him with sadness in his eyes, Evan most likely had the same expression. Marla scoffed and walked away while holding Evan by the arm, "Momma?" 

"Yes?" She said, anger still prominent in her voice. "Does this mean I'll never see Jonathan again?" 

"Yes, and I plan to keep it that way, I want you to no longer make contact with that boy and to make sure of that I'll keep 4 guards with you." Evan's eyes widened, 'I'll never get to see Jonathan again..' Tears started to well in his eyes, he bit back tears however due to his father being strict person. He couldn't cry. Not now...not ever.

\--

Heheheh okay okay, so I'll actually finish this story this time WOOT WOOT =U= I'll feel so accomplished with it once it's done, then I could return to working on "My Reincarnated Lover" Also I'll make the chapters longer from the next chapter on, I'm aiming for at least 1200 words per chapter in the future. For this chapter bear with me, I'll try to update 2 times a week. 

I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
